


As Beautiful As You

by whatisitnovice



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Sad, spoilers for re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitnovice/pseuds/whatisitnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki knows what must be done now. Hide gave him that strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Beautiful As You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just before the events of Tokyo Ghoul:re chapter 68.

"On many occasions we are but dreams", he quoted, stirring his coffee in the process. 

Kaneki’s mind was a constant jumble of words and phrases, sweet combinations of letters that he’d either memorised from somewhere or imagined himself. 

"You’re always doing that, spewing poetry", an amused voice chimed in.

Hide sat across from him, inspecting a chunk of cake on the end of his fork with eager eyes. 

"Your mouth is like a word fountain. I never understand anything that comes out of it, just so you know", he remarked, before popping the sponge into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

The young Inspector smiled in earnest. It was so refreshing to hear Hide’s playful ridicule, he couldn’t help himself. 

Hide noticed and put down his fork in wonder. 

"You finally smiled. About damn time man, I was beginning to think I’d lost my comedic charm!"

Kaneki’s smile didn’t waver as he brought his cup up to his lips. "Apologies".

"Hey, no problem dude, I suppose I can work my cute mouth for both of us". Hide joked, flashing his bright grin and scrunching his eyes up. Kaneki didn’t miss the slight flush of his neck.

"Man…" Hide went on as he leaned back in his chair and stifled a yawn, "Doesn’t this place remind you of those times though? It’s so similar".

Hide looked around and Kaneki closed his eyes, his smile fading. They were seated in a coffee shop with small hanging ferns and comfortable lighting. A couple of elders were sat a few tables away reading newspapers. Hide watched as a female barista served coffee behind the counter, her face neutral.

The door tinkled as it opened, revealing a mother and her child daughter walking in from the rain. 

Kaneki felt his insides clench, his mouth set in a tense line. Hide pretended not to notice. 

"You’re right Hide", Kaneki spoke up, his line of sight slipping down to his drink, "it is similar to that place".

Nagachika Hide never missed much, and he certainly didn’t miss the underlying regret in his best friend’s voice. He reached across the table to rest his fingers on the surface of Kaneki’s hand.

Kaneki’s own fingers twitched in response, the touch cold. He felt a sudden impulse to put on his gloves. Instead he withdrew his hand and brought it up to his face, taking his glasses off and retrieving a cloth in his pocket to wipe them with.

"They suit you, glasses", Hide commented, "Even if they do make you look like a stiff".

Kaneki put said glasses back on and swept his gaze over the other man’s features, letting it linger at the strands of bright hair framing his neck. Hide’s hair had grown long, Kaneki mused, and it was only in this moment that he realised how much he liked it.

"Are you alright, Hide?"

"H-Huh? Why, am I not allowed to say you look good? How long have we known each other?” He spluttered, cheeks a little red.

Kaneki let out a small chuckle.

"No no, it isn’t that. I just really want to know. How are you?"

Hide relaxed his brows at the question and parted his lips slightly.

"Oh…"

The Inspector waited, watching attentively.

"Kaneki I’m..." 

The corner of Hide’s lips perked upwards.

"I’m fine. Honest dude. You have nothing to worry about".

"If only that were true" Kaneki murmured low to himself with a sad smile. 

"What about you? Are you alright?" The blonde asked.

Kaneki’s hand twitched, before automatically raising it to his chin. 

"I’m doing great, Hide".

 

The minutes ticked by. The mother and daughter pair left. Kaneki heard the girl talking about something she’d achieved as she passed by, her face brimming with happiness. Kaneki swallowed.

Hinami. He had to get Hinami out of cochlea, to safety. He grit his teeth. It had been a hard task, feigning coldness. To her and the Quinx Squad. 

He looked up at his friend.

"Hide, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot".

"If I sacrifice something for the sake of someone else, would it make me as beautiful as you?" 

Hide didn’t answer. 

Kaneki pulled out his gloves and slipped them on. He tugged at his coat collar as a single tear rolled down his cheek and dropped in his coffee cup. 

"I know what it is I have to do".

With care and grace he stood from his seat, leaving money on the table for two drinks and food even though there was only a single cup.

A waitress cleaning a table nearby looked at him in bewilderment, wondering why he had been talking to himself.

The Inspector’s eyes focused on her as he walked past. 

“On many occasions, those that have no presence have the biggest presence of all".

He smiled sweetly and walked out of the shop, into the cold. 

 

"I want to die in style"  
-Kaneki Ken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this little short thing :) I am hoping to do a more shippy piece for these two soon. Who thinks Hide is actually dead or if he's hopefully alive somewhere? Was the "eat me I want to save you" thing only in Kaneki's imagination, or did it really happen? What if it happened but Hide was begging for Kaneki not to eat him....damn now I'm sad. Come talk to me on tumblr! - thepurpleusagi


End file.
